


Cold Hands (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Reader warms their hands under Keanu's shirt.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 23





	Cold Hands (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

“Milo! Come on honey, lets go!” Y/N hollered at the little pup herself and Keanu had adopted together, furiously rubbing her freezing hands together.

It was 7:30 in the morning, and Y/N had just returned from taking Milo on his morning walk. It was a chilly October morning, and the crisp, frigid night air still roamed freely in the atmosphere. Keanu’s alarm went off at 6:00am every morning, without doubt. He liked waking up early, a concept Y/N had a hard time comprehending. Sometimes, when she was extra tired, Y/N would pull Keanu’s shirt and tug him back into bed moaning, draping a leg over him and cuddling into his side, preventing him from going anywhere. She would hear a deep rumble of his chest, chuckling away at how cute she could be, as he snaked his arm under her neck, pulling her closer and gently running his fingers up and down her side. However, normally, Y/N would wake up with him, unable to go back to sleep without the heat of his body next to her.

_“Why do you do this, Ke.” She protested sleepily, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes as she undressed for the shower in their master bedroom’s bath. Her eyes were still half closed._

_“Think about how productive we’ll be up and early,” Keanu laughed back, patting away at his damp face with a pearl white towel after washing it. Y/N insisted all the towel in their home be white, she thought it made the house look clean, chic and minimalistic._

_“Think about how productive we’ll be, pft.” Y/N mocked him, talking in a kiddy voice as she stepped into the shower while simultaneously throwing her hair into a high bun, with Keanu’s eyes roaming, admiring her bare figure on display in front of him._

_“I don’t speak like that.” Keanu argued back, smiling, grabbing his razors to trim his beard._

_“I don’t speak like that!!!” Keanu heard Y/N mock him back again, her voice somewhat muffled over the spraying of the shower stream._

_“Are you gonna join me or what, Reeves?” Y/N asked, poking her head out of the shower, tiny droplets of water sticking to her wet skin, the steamy bathroom air causing her skin to glow._

_“How could I resist,” Keanu stated back, his eyes lustfully looking over her as he pulled his own shirt off, discarding it on the floor and getting in with her for a nice, intimate morning shower together._

“Milooooooooooo!” Y/N called out again, ready to charge inside the door of their house. Milo was busy jumping around, frolicking about in the pile of leaves Keanu had raked up the day before from their yard. Normally, a sight like this would make Y/N go crazy, Milo was possibly the most adorable little bundle of joy anyone could ever ask for. However, it almost felt like Y/N’s hands would fall off from the cold, the knitted mittens resting on her hands barely providing comfort.

Y/N sighed, dropping her hands to her side, glancing at her feet feeling defeated. She crouched down to the ground, trying to make eye contact with Milo through the distance.

“Sweetie, I know you’re having a lot of fun, but mommy is going to DIE if she stays out here any longer.” Y/N calmly cooed at him, in a voice as if she was talking to a toddler.

Milo made eye contact with her, pausing his movements for a few seconds, and ran back up the front steps, wagging his tail at Y/N.

“Good boy!” Y/N smiled at him, petting him all over, especially behind his ears where he enjoyed it most. She rose, opening the front door, letting themselves back in. Milo immediately ran into the kitchen to his water bowl, with Y/N trailing behind after she hung her coat on the coat hook, and shimmied out of her boots.

“Oh my gosh its so cold out” Y/N exhaled, once again rubbing her hands together, trying to ration up as much heat as she possibly could. As she entered the kitchen, her eyes found Keanu standing at the sink. He insisted he stay home and clean the kitchen after breakfast that morning while Y/N took Milo for a brief walk just down the street.

“How was the walk babe?” he asked, his back still to her as he washed the dishes. She could see the muscles on his back slightly contract as his arms moved around. He had recently bulked up a little for the newest installment of the John Wick franchise, paying extra attention to his back. It drove Y/N absolutely crazy, he looked godly sculpted, not to mention, she loved being able to scratch and trail her fingers over it as he made love to her.

“Cold cold cold!” Y/N replied, taking strides towards him, finally ripping off her mittens and tossing them on the kitchen counter.

With a swift movement, Y/N reached out her arms and wrapped them tight around Keanu from behind, nuzzling her face into his back, as she let her freezing hands trail up his shirt, exploring all over his front.

“Babe!” Keanu almost yelped, letting a bowl slip out of his soap coated hand into the sink. The sudden icy contact sent his skin piercing.

“Mhhhmmmmm you’re so warm please please please don’t move” Y/N mumbled into his back, relaxing into his touch.

“Babe you can’t just use me as a human heater at your convenience” Keanu said, smiling at her silliness, although still slightly flinching from the cold. He acted upset, but he actually wasn’t. She knew that. He would spend a night in the glacial arctic for her if he had to, he was just teasing. He would do anything for her.

Y/N continued to run her hands across his body, loving the feeling of her hands finally returning to normal temp. Keanu washed the soap off his hands, briefly drying them on the towel hung beside him. He turned around in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame.

“Don’t move, this is perfect.” Y/N quietly muttered into his chest, her eyes closed and head resting on him while she held onto him almost for dear life.

Keanu giggled, feeling her hands now roaming all over his back, stealing warmth.

“You’re funny. I love you.” Keanu smiled, kissing her hair lightly, his hand now fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

“Mhmm I love you,” Y/N spoke back into his chest, still indulging in his form.

“But…” Keanu trailed off, “two can play at this game” Keanu sheepishly replied, briskly snaking his hands under her sweater, now exploring her delicate skin.

“Keanu!” Y/N gasped, disconnecting herself from him quickly, taken back.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, come here you ice cube” Keanu chuckled, holding his arms out for Y/N, inviting her back into his embrace. An invitation she gladly accepted, an opportunity to luxuriate once again in her big ol, personal human heater.


End file.
